Alone
by AZookiex3
Summary: It has been another three years, and Raven Hawke is tired of waiting for him. If he won't come to her she'll come to him. Unfortunately, it seems her sister has finally come and he's afraid that his former master knows. Looks like their talk with have to wait. Rated M for some goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Zookie's Note: Hello! Here's another short I thought of. This is will be split into two parts. On the second part I'll be trying my hand on some _adult _goodness. Hope you guys enjoy! All reviews welcome!

* * *

"Another three years..." Hawke sighed as she sat on her private porch, watching little noble children play in the garden below. A lot has happened between these three years then the last. Her and the team cleared out the rest of Tal Vashoth in the outskirts. There were still some Qunari wondering the streets, but none of them have made any sort of attack.

Despite returning to give the tome back to the Qunari, Isabela was gone again. She disappeared the night Hawke was having her Champion celebration. It hurt Hawke, hard. Her and Isabela got along from the start. Cracking jokes, pulling some pranks, and stalking some hot guys. Though she actually went after them while Hawke stayed behind. She's a fun-loving girl, but not in _that_ way. Not when her heart was already spoken for.

"Damn it..." she hissed. She covered her eyes with her arm as pictures of him appeared. _Need to think of something else_, she thought. Her mind moved to the event that happened in the Vimmark Mountains. Small groups of the carta have been attacking her for years, but the attacks became more frequent and more numbers in each. She got sick of it and finally ask Varric to look into it. Turns out they had a "little" base on the mountains following the orders of a darkspawn. A darkspawn that just so happened to be one of ancient tevinter magisters, named Corypheus, who tried to find the Golden City. The carta hunted her down because they need her blood in order to set him free. It always came down to the damned blood. Never something easier and less painful like hair or spit. Then it became weirder when they met a dead-ish warden named Larius. The man that _made_ her father enhance the seals that held Corypheus. Let's not forget the mage warden Janeka who wanted to free Corypheus. Now _that_ bitch was crazy. Then there was the glorious fight. Her and team dodging fire, running through a rock maze with lighting, and trying to dodge the ice shards that came from the storm outside. She remembered that as they ran the maze an ice shard appeared above her head. She would have died had Fenris not shout her name and push her away, the shard skinning his outstretched arm. She remembered the way the shout sounded, like horrifying terror. She remembered the way he looked after he pushed her, his brows hunched with worry while his eyes quickly scanned her to make sure she was alright despite his arm. She remembered the closeness of them after the battle as she tended to his arm. Remembered the way he looked at her through white hair and black eyelashes...

"SOD IT!" Hawke yelled as she stormed back into her chambers, readying her equipment. It's been _three years_! She can't wait anymore. She needs to know now what he wants to do. Where he sees them, if at all, going anywhere. She grabbed her staff and stalked out of her room, passing by Orana who was carrying a plater of freshly baked muffins. As she passed she quickly gabbed one and started eating it as she left, leaving behind a confused looking little elf. Outside she headed for the chantry and made the left into the next group of noble houses, finishing her muffin between angry grumbles as she entered his home.

She heard voices as she started up the stairs. She heard Aveline's voice in her usually business tone. Then she heard Fenris reply, quite annoyed.

"I need to know if it's a trap!" Fenris said slamming his spiked gauntlet hands on the table.

"I did as you asked Fenris," Aveline said as she started to stand, "Now it's up to you." She turned to leave and while passing Hawke said, "You talk to him, Hawke. I've had my fill for today." Then she was gone.

"_Venhedis fasta vass_!" Fenris swore under his breath.

"Maybe it's just me, but I'd swear you're upset," she said.

He sighed, "It's my sister. I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me. And now she's here!" he said with those worried eyebrows forming again.

"She was in Qarinus after all?"

"My sister left Magister Ahriman's service. I found her in Minrathous. That made things more difficult, but according to the men I paid it's just as Hadriana said. She's not a slave. She's a tailor, in fact. Getting a letter to her was difficult and she didn't believe me at first, but shes finally come." he said, still with the eyebrows.

"You're worried Danarius knows," Hawke said with concern in her voice.

"The more it seems he doesn't know the more certain I become he does. Come with me, Hawke. I need you there when I meet her," he said.

"Where is she?"

"If we go to the Hanged Man during the day she'll be there. For the next week at least," he paused and looked down. Then back at her with thankful and _feeling_ in his eyes, "It would mean a lot to me. That's all I ask."

She sent a note to Varric and Anders that night, telling them to meet her outside of the Hanged Man. She got very little sleep thinking about the whole meeting. Thinking of Fenris's fears as her own.

"Mmm, this is not going to go well," she groaned as the next morning's light peaked through her curtains. She quickly got up and started to change into her equipment. Grabbing her staff and twirling it a few times before letting it settle on her back.

"Alright. Let's go pick up the brother," she muttered. She didn't have to walk far for Fenris was standing just outside door. She didn't even realize he was there until she practically smacked into him.

Surprised she said, "Oh uh good morning to you too." His lips twitched into a small quick smile then nodded. She gestured for him to take the lead and they started their descent to Lowtown.

"As you could tell I didn't except to see someone right outside my door so early," she said trying to make joke to calm him and herself.

"I just want to get this done and over with," he grunted, but she could hear the nervous stutter trying to force its way up. With all the courage she could muster she grabbed his spiked hand with her own, entwining their fingers and giving a squeeze.

"It'll be alright, Fenris," she whispered gently, "If he is there I will _not_ let that bastard take you." They stopped walking when she grabbed his hand. His head was low. His white hair covering his eyes refusing to let her see his expression. After a moment he squeezed back and he started their walk again with their fingers still entwined. Her heart went to her throat as she faced in front of her trying to keep a smile from forming. He didn't let go until they made the steps up to the tavern. They stopped just at the top of the stairs. Hawke nodded to Varric and Anders and she went inside.

The Hanged Man was completely empty save for a few over nighters who ran out the door when they came in. _Well that doesn't seem good_, she thought. Fenris payed no mind to them as he walked straight to the orange haired elf girl sitting alone. She met his eyes just for a moment before looking back down.

"It really is you," she said.

"Varania?" Fenris said looking down at her, "I...I remember you. We played in our master's courtyard while mother worked. You called me..."

"Leto," Varania said standing up looking in the opposite direction, "That's your name."

"What's wrong? Why are you so-" Fenris started to ask as Hawke felt the presence of another mage.

_Oh. Shit._

"I'll give you three guesses!" Hawke said to Fenris as a man came down from the upper floor.

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always," said the mage. Fenris looked at the man with utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Leto," Varania said finally looking at him.

"You led him here!" Fenris snarled at his sister.

"Now now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister," Danarius said as he came to stand beside Varania, "She did what any good imperial citizen should."

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them!" Fenris snarled at his former master.

"Oh-ho-ho. How little you know my pet," he said then turned his eyes towards Hawke, "And this is your new mistress, then? The Champion of Kirkwall. Quite lovely."

An icy shudder rippled down Hawkes spin and it seemed like Fenris sensed it as he swiftly took one step closer to her, "Fenris doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? Heh it's not surprising. The lad is rather skilled. Isn't he?"

"Shut your mouth, Danarius!" Fenris yelled as his postured changed and his markings began to glow.

Danarius sighed, "The word is _master_." Danarius's men came closer as Varania moved back. Then Danarius teleported himself back to the top of the stair as his men struck. Fenris made the first move as he quickly drew his blade and sliced a head clean off one of the slavers. Hawke heard Varania gasp and quickly drew her staff.

The slavers came from the top of the stairs, from the tavern entrance and from behind the bar. As they fought Hawke heard Danarius say, "Capture him alive! As well as the Champion! She'll be _very_ useful to me."

Fenris heard that, too, "NONE OF YOU WILL LAY A FINGER ON HER!" He yelled as his body turned bright then a wave of lyrium exploded around him sending those slavers smacked against the walls.

Just when Hawke thought the battle was over, Danarius decided to join in. Summoning shades, rage demons, and corpses. While they fought his summons he shielded himself in that _annoying_ barrier spell. Maker how she hated that spell. Danarius messed up though as he teleported down to us, and Fenris appeared right there. Bringing the butt of his weapons handle and smashing it onto the back of Danarius's neck. The impact knocked him down hard and the rest of his summons disappeared. Fenris sheathed his weapon, came around in front of the man on the floor, and grabbed his neck holding him high.

"You are no longer my master!" He yelled as he used his lyrium to crush his masters throat. Dropping the body to the ground, the Fenris shifted his burning rage on his sister.

_Oh shit..._

"I had no choice, Leto," Varania said hunched at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled as Hawke came beside him.

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister."

"You sold out your own brother to become a magister!"

"Your sister's a mage?" Anders stepped in, "You bloody hypocrite! You really are just jealous!"

"Not helping, Anders," Hawke hissed under her breath to him.

Varania stood, "You have no idea what we went through. What I've had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

"And now you have no chance at all," Fenris growled as he started to glow again coming closer to Varania. Making her become hunched in fear again.

"Please...don't do this," she then turned her frighted eyes to Hawke, "Please! Tell him to stop!"

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Hawke said.

"Why not? She was ready to see me killed! What is she to me other than just one more tool of the magisters," he snarled at her.

"I killed _my_ brother, Fenris!"

"Elf...Fenris," Varric started to say and Fenris turned his attention to him, "I know how hard this is to believe, but this is the last thing you want to do."

Fenris looked down then back at his sister, "Get out!" he snarled.

Varania ran past him and stopped at the entrance. Turning around she said, "You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. _You_ competed for it. When you won you used the boon to have mother and I freed."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Fenris pleaded.

"Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I think _you_ received the better end of the bargain." Then she left.

Fenris stood there for a long moment, then turned to Hawke, "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has tainted that, too," he turned his head away from Hawke, "There is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone."

Hawke stepped closer to him, "I'm here, Fenris." He looked back at her and stepped even closer. Bring his hand to her face. Hawke leaned her face into his hand and he gave the smallest of smiles, eyes shinning. He took his hand away and turned around as another thought caught him.

He turned back to Hawke, "You heard Varania. I wanted these. I fought for them. I feel...unclean. Like this magic has not only etched into my skin, but has also stained my soul." He bowed his head and started to walk past her, "Lets go. I need to get out of here." She nodded and followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zookie's Note: Here it is! The last part! Hopefully I did alright...never wrote something like this before. If anyone knows of a site where there is a proper explanation on Medieval clothing please let me know! I tried doing research, but for some reason couldn't find anything. I wrote from memory of how other author's wrote about the clothes. All reviews are welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

She gives him one day. One day to think about what happened. One day for him to think about why he didn't kill his sister. One day for him to realize he finally did it. That he finally killed Danarius. One day for him to realize he was finally _free_. Only one day though. They needed to talk and she didn't want to wait another three years. From the way he acted that day, she thinks he doesn't want to wait anymore either. She didn't bother to change into her armor. Instead she put on a dark purple button down shirt and black trousers with black ankle boots. She wasn't planning on doing any fighting today. Champions need their breaks, too. As she left she told Bodahn not to wait for her for dinner. Maker only knows how this conversation will turn out, and if it turned out bad she planned on spending the night at the Hanged Man.

Outside the sun was low. Giving the sky those beautiful dark colors she loved so much. Sunsets like this remind her of Lothering. Watching the sunset with her family on their farm fields. Remembering her, Bethany, and Carver playing tag in those fields as their parents watched. Remembering how the wheat felt against her skin as she ran through it. She loved the way the sun warmed her skin as she laid in those fields, and the way her mother scolded her for staying out too long and getting bad burns. Maker how she missed it, how she missed _them_. Her family together under that sun. A gentle breeze blew by her ears making her hair sway and it felt like her mother pulling her fingers through her black hair in comfort. She knew her family was with her in that moment. Watching the sunset with her.

She couldn't stay. She had to get back to her task. Hawke sighed and made her way to his home.

It was dark in his home. It was always dark actually. When asked why he didn't light more candles he said he himself does not need all that light. What he had now was perfectly fine for him. Hawke could see too, but it was the long shadows surrounding her that scared her. She'd never tell anyone, but she's scared of the dark. Scared at not being able to see anything. It was such a silly thing to be scared of with her being a mage. She couldn't help herself though. Seriously, how can you fight something you can't see?

As she made her way up she heard more voices coming from his room again. It was Aveline again along with Varric, "You don't need to stay in this pit anymore, you know. Not that you haven't..er..fixed it up nicely," Varric said as she stops in the doorway crossing her arms. A fair point he had.

"It's falling apart," Aveline said squinting her eyes in disgust at Varric. Then she looks at Fenris with her serious face again, "And my ability to keep the seneschal from noticing is nearing an end."

"I appreciate what you've done, Aveline," Fenris said.

"But you're staying! You could go anywhere now!" Varric said bewildered as Aveline stood.

"Perhaps I don't wish to go anywhere," Fenris said looking away from them and at Hawke finally noticing her presence.

"Freedom must be a terrible burden, I guess," Varric said shaking his head as he and Aveline left. Hawke walks up and takes their place on the bench.

"They don't understand," Fenris said looking at the fireplace, "Yes. I am free. Danarius is dead. Yet," he sighs and looks back at her, "it doesn't feel like it should."

"You thought killing him would solve everything, but it doesn't."

"Suppose not," he said with a shrug, "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive I would finally be able to live as a free man does. But how is that?" he said looking down again, "My sister is gone and I have nothing. Not even an enemy."

"Maybe...that just means there's nothing holding you back," Hawke said.

"Mm, an interesting thought. It's just...difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter it's not without cause. Perhaps it is time to move forward. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?" he asked.

_Here we go..._"Where ever it leads...I hope it means we stay together." Hawke said.

Fenris smiles gently at her, "That is my hope, as well." He looks at the fireplace for a beat then back at her, "We...never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it."

He gives her sad eyes and looks down, "I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less. But it isn't better," he rouse from his seat and walks over to her looking down at her with full regret in his eyes, "That night...I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

Hawke's heart went to her throat again, and she could feel the color rising on her cheeks. With a smile she said, "Ooh, I don't know. Maybe I want to hang this over your head a bit longer."

Fenris gives her his crooked smile and began to lean over her. His face was so close she could feel his breath and smell his scent. With a serious face and tone he said, "If there is a future to be had I will walk into it gladly at your side." She reaches out and grabs him behind his neck to bring his lips to hers. He grabs her waist and forces her to stand as they kiss. He put his other hand behind her head as her other arm went around his waist to bring his body closer.

He broke the kiss first and held her away just the smallest bit so he could look her up and down. While he examined her clothes she chuckles, "I see you're enjoying my outfit?"

"Honestly, I never thought you owned anything else besides your armor and house robes," he said. He takes one spiked finger and hooks it under the hem of her thin top, "You should wear this more often," he said looking at her with a sly smile.

"Awwh you don't like my armor? Poo. Why is this better?"

"Because," in one swift movement that spiked finger made a long tear on her left side. She watches as the fabric fell off her body, "it's _a lot_ easier."

"Well then," Hawke said as she brought her lust filled eyes to his, "I see. Though I should say now I don't enjoy my favorite color being ripped up."

"I'll fix it later," he said bringing his face closer to her again.

"Oh yes, I know you will. But..." she smiles and grabs both of his gauntlets by the wrist, "best if these be removed before you have _more_ work to do," Hawke pulls down the gauntlets and they fall to the floor with a clang. His now bare hands grab her hips pulling her towards him for a heated kiss. His right arm moves to length her back as his hand grabs her hair. He pulls her head back as he starts to kiss the length of her jaw and down to her neck. His left hand stays at her waist with the tips of his fingers under her waist band. As he kisses her hands go straight to his back. Her hands fumble with locks there as he continues his descent. Getting lower and lower...

"Sod it all, Fenris," she breathes heavily, "You are making this difficult," she says and jabs at his back. He laughs and moves his hands behind him unclasping the last buckle. He does a quick shrug and his chest piece falls to the floor. Another clang fills the room.

With that finally gone Hawke moves her right hand under the front of his tunic and her left hand under the back. She claws his chest from the neck down to his ribs. He hisses into her neck and grabs under both of her thighs, forcing her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist. As they kiss Fenris walks over to his bed and gently cradles her head to lie it down on his pillow. He breaks the kiss and slowly sits up. Hawke watches as takes his tunic off, admiring the muscles in his stomach and arms work and how his lyrium markings stretch along with them. Tunic now removed Fenris leans down resting both forearms beside her head. His head is inches from hers mixing their hair in swirls of black and white. She takes both of her hands and starts them at his chin, then making their way down feather touching his markings. She will never admit it to him, but she loves his markings. Loves the way the white contrast to his dark skin. Loves the way the glow looks on his skin. Hawke watches his face as she traces. She watches as his eyes shut and he shoves his face into the crook of her neck, letting out groans.

"Do they hurt?" she whispers and kisses the tip of his ear.

"Yes," he says into her neck. She starts to pull her hands away, but his hand quickly close around hers as he puts her hands back. He looks intently into her eyes, "Your touch, _only_ your touch soothes them. Soothes _me_." She lifts her face to close the distance and kisses him. Hoping that his eyes are closed so he will not see the growing blush on her pale face. Her fingers continue to trace on his front and backside. He leans to his right as he slides his left leg between hers, forcing her to spread. He takes his left hand and gently caresses her starting at her face, traveling down over her covered breast, then resting at the waist line of her trousers. He grabs the waist line and starts pulling her trousers down, moving his left leg out of the way then back so his foot could push them down to her ankles. She kicks them off along with her boots and moves her hand down to the strings of his trouser as his hand travels up her bare leg. With his ties undone she pulls down with her hands, then feet until they are both in their small clothes. Fenris moves his lips to her shoulders biting them as his hand moved behind her back unclasping her top small cloth. He threw the fabric to her floor and Hawke shivers at the cold. His mouth moves down between her breasts kissing there as his hand massages. She gasps and out of reflexes arches her back up. His mouth goes to her breast, licking and biting as his hand moved down to the last of her smalls. She arches even more bringing his mouth closer to her chest and her hands move down to his small. Simultaneously they both pull down on each other's smalls until they both lie naked. Hawke relaxes and her back meets the bed again as Fenris stops. They both look at their partner's body, admiring them.

"_Tu pulchra es_," Fenris whispers into her ear.

She shivers, Maker she _loves_ his voice, "What does that mean?"

He kisses under her ear, making her shiver again, then looks into her eyes, "You are beautiful."

She blushes and chuckles, cupping his face in her hands, "Well you are too, flatter." They start to kiss again and start to arrange themselves. Hawke wraps her legs around his narrow waist as he scoots up letting his member rest against her core. He looks into her eyes asking for permission. Hawke looks back, smiles and nods. He positions his hips and slowly starts to enter her. Hawke moans, _three years_. She almost thought she forgot how he felt. Almost. He filled her completely in a way she thought no one ever could. Fenris moans as well and moves his lips back to hers and his hand back to her breast. His other cups under her head pulling her face closer to his. He thrusts slowly into her and she moans each time he almost fully removes then slowly enters again. She loves it, but she wants more.

"Fenris," she breathes heavily against his mouth, "stop being gentle."

He laughs against her mouth as he slowly slides out again, "Ooh I don't know," he starts mimicking her earlier comment, "Maybe I want to hear you moan a bit more."

"Fenris-!" Her head throws back against his pillow and she screams as he thrusts _hard_ into her. Her right hand goes to the top of his back and starts to claw down. Her left hand grabs the back of his hair with strands of soft white hair coming out between her fingers.

"Don't you dare stop," she says groaning. He happily follows her orders and continues to thrust. Each thrust he feels her nails dig deeper into her skin. Each thrust he feels little shocks of lightening coming from her fingers in his hair. Each thrust Hawke feels his marking glow, burning her fingers.

Hawke screams and little sparks flash from all of her fingers as she comes. Fenris soon follows, his markings glowing bright and his hand pulling her hair as he comes. They both pant, sweating, as they try to calm their breathing. Fenris slowly slides out of her and goes to lay next to her. He grabs his sheets at the end of the bed and pulls it up and over them. Hawke goes to her side facing him and he pulls her gently by her waist. She nestles her head under his chin and sighs happily, kissing his adam's apple. His hand caresses her side gently and rest his forehead on top of her head, kissing her forehead.

"So," she starts in his neck, "I don't have to wait for another three years do I?" The hand that was stroking her side came up to her chin. He pulls back from her and lifts her face to his.

"No," he say in a serious tone, "Never again."

"Are you sure?" she asks, "I mean, I know how you feel about mages. And you know when I get angry little sparks flash from my hands. I don't want you-"

"Raven," he says putting a finger to her lips. She stops, surprised that he actually called her by her name before saying Hawke.

"I am yours."


End file.
